MetaKnight’s Apprentice
by SSJ-Sonic
Summary: MetaKnight finds someone who can pass down his sword skills and little does he and his student know that they are about to embark on a adventure. Rated M for violence, lanugage, and some blood and gore. Also has some Original Characters.
1. Prolouge: The Sky Blue Dreamlander

Meta-Knight's Apprentice Prologue: The Sky Blue Dreamlander  
  
After his most recent adventure, Meta-Knight watched Clawz's sword glow from the moonlight as he hung it on the wall (read Sonic meets Mario & Kirby in the Sonic section to understand this part if you hadn't already). Meta-Knight then heard a noise. It sounded like an Air Ride machine and he looked outside the window. A dark figure fell from the sky and crashed near Meta-Knight's castle at an Orange Ocean beach. Meta-Knight put on his armor, mantle, his mask, and held his crimson sword and ran outside to investigate. He saw the figure fall into the forest and he checked the forest until he came across to a Shadow Star crashed into the ground and a sky blue Kirby like creature with a teal headband and blue shoes lying on the ground unconscious. Meta-Knight took the sky blue dreamlander and brung him back into the castle. He ordered a Meta-Lance nearby to bring a Shadow Star from the forest into the stables. The Meta-Lance obeyed and dragged the Shadow Star into the empty stables. He then went back to look out duty. Meta-Knight then brung the dreamlander into the guest room and watched as he slowly regained conciseness. He looked around the room, confused.  
  
"You're in my castle. I'm Meta-Knight and you are?" Meta-Knight greeted.  
  
The dreamlander looked surprised. "You're THE Meta-Knight?!"  
  
Meta-Knight nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm Chris, pleased to meet you, Meta-Knight!"  
  
"Ah, that's a good name." He then just noticed the sword strapped to Chris's back. "Are you a swordsman?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Not a very good one though."  
  
"Tomorrow morning, I'll train you." Meta-Knight offered.  
  
"You'd do that? Really?" Chris said.  
  
"I could use someone to pass down my sword skills." Meta-Knight replied.  
  
"Thank you! I'm glad to be your student!" Chris then fell asleep. Meta-Knight smiled underneath his mask.  
  
'Just like Kirby.' Meta-Knight thought to himself then went into his quarters. A nearby Meta-Chain followed him.  
  
"Are you sure we can trust that blue dreamlander, sire?" the Meta- Chain asked.  
  
"Yes I trust him. He was even surprised to meet me face to face." Meta-Knight replied.  
  
"But sire what if he's one of Dedede's men, or even worse, one of Nightmare's?" the Meta-Chain questioned.  
  
"Leave that to me, soldier." Meta-Knight concluded. He then went into his quarters, closed the door, took off his armor and mask, then lied on his bed and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
How'd you like the prologue? Good, bad, whatever? I know that this chapter was short, but when there are battles, I'll make my chapters much longer. Review if you wish to. I'm off now to do other stuff. 


	2. Training Day and some Surprises

Meta-Knight's Apprentice Chapter 1: Training Day and some Surprises  
  
A/N: Ah, chapter 1 is now up and ready. This chapter is much longer compared to the prologue! Anyway, read and enjoy!  
  
The sun rose on the west side of the beach, right near Chris's window. Chris woke up, then remembered that today was the day Meta-Knight would teach him swordplay! Chris put on his headband and strapped his sword to his back and walked out of his room. Multiple Meta-Axes were sleeping on duty. Chris chuckled at this sight. The Meta-Axes slept in one big bundle. Stack after stack Meta-Axes laid on top of each other. Chris went over to a Meta-Lance, told him what he was gonna do, then he went out on the beach for an early walk.  
  
Meta-Knight arose from his bed; he carried his mask, mantle, sword, and put on his armor as he walked outside. Some of the soldiers walking around were surprised that Meta-Knight didn't put on his mask. He looked a lot like Kirby, only blue! Meta-Knight put his mask right in front of his soldiers. The soldiers gave their greetings to their leader then went off to do what their supposed to do. He went over to a Meta-Lance.  
  
"Did Chris leave his room?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. He went outside on the beach for an early walk." Meta- Lance replied.  
  
"OK then, thanks." said Meta-Knight and he went outside to find Chris standing on the beach on the water, looking across Orange Ocean.  
  
"Hey there!" Meta-Knight called and he walked over to Chris. Chris looked back and smiled. Meta-Knight couldn't tell if it was a smirk or not, but he didn't mind nonetheless. He was used to it.  
  
"Hey!" Chris called back.  
  
"Remember that today's the day I teach you swordplay?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
"Of course, sir." Chris laughed softly.  
  
Meta-Knight drew out his crimson sword. Chris drew out his double edged, sky blue sword with a yellow hilt. Meta-Knight slashed first, but Chris blocked it easily. Chris charged at Meta-Knight with tremendous speed, but Meta-Knight dodged it and whacked him with the flat of his blade. Chris fell down on his face, but Chris got back on his feet and jumped down at Meta-Knight, Meta-Knight deflected the blade with his sword and Chris landed on his feet. Chris slashed, but Meta-Knight locked the blade. Meta-Knight was surprised at how strong Chris's saber was. It was nearly as strong as his, if not nearly just as strong. Meta-Knight then kicked Chris's stomach and Chris fell back. Meta-Knight jumped at Chris, but Chris rolled to the side and whacked Meta-Knight's back with the flat of his sword. Meta-Knight felled face-first into the sand, but Meta-Knight got back up and released a sword beam from his blade. Chris took the unexpected blow and fell back, releasing his sword. Meta-Knight went on over to him, and offered his hand. Chris took it and got back on his feet, although feeling a bit dizzy from the sword beam. Meta-Knight pulled out the sword from the sand and looked at the shinny sky blue blade.  
  
"This is a mighty fine blade. Where'd you get it?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
"I found it on a mountain while riding my Shadow Star, sir." Chris replied.  
  
Meta-Knight gave Chris his sword back. "It's a powerful as mine. Make sure nothing gets it. Also, you're a fine swordsman"  
  
Chris nodded. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"Come back to the castle. I think you need something for breakfast." Meta-Knight offered.  
  
Chris smiled at the sound of breakfast. "Of course, sir."  
  
The two got inside the castle and into the dining room. Meta-Chains with aprons and chef hats ran around, carrying freshly made food. Chris could tell that this was the busiest section in the whole castle. Meta- Lance and Meta-Axes pushed and shoved each other for food. Sometimes, they even used weapons it got so bad. Chris had no idea how he was going to get his food without get pushed around.  
  
"Stay next to me." Meta-Knight whispered as if he knew what Chris was thinking. Chris nodded. Meta-Knight walked over to the all-you-can- eat table with Chris following, everyone in front of them moved out of the way so their leader and their guest could walk by. Meta-Knight got himself some buttered toast, some pork, and an apple. Chris got just about some of everything there. Meta-Knight chuckled at Chris as he carried his big plate of food, hoping not to trip and fall. Soon enough, a pink version of Chris ran inside the dining area.  
  
A Meta-Chef (Meta-Chain with apron and chef hat) saw this and screamed "OUTTA THE WAY!!! KIRBY'S HERE!!!!" Soon enough, all except one Meta-Chain got out of Kirby's way. The Meta-Chain got ran over by Kirby and he grabbed as much food as he can, possibly 5 plates full, and walked over to Meta-Knight and Chris. Meta-Knight and Chris laughed from the whole scene but stopped when Kirby came over.  
  
"Hi, Meda!" Kirby greeted to Meta-Knight. He wore the black amulet that Clawz gave him (again, read Sonic meets Mario and Kirby in the Sonic section). Kirby looked at Chris, thinking if he knew him.  
  
"I'm Chris, pleased to meet ya." Chris greeted.  
  
"I'm Kirby, pleased to meet you." Kirby replied.  
  
"Why are you here anyway Kirby other than scaring my men and taking a lot of my chefs' food?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Meda!!!" Kirby happily stated. Chris could have sworn that Meta-Knight jumped from hearing this announcement. Chris chuckled to himself.  
  
"How did you know?!?" Meta-Knight demanded.  
  
"Just did. Wanna come over my house to celebrate?" Kirby offered.  
  
"I guess..." Meta-Knight grumbled. Kirby smiled.  
  
"OK then, let's go!!" Kirby gabled all of his food in a mere 5 seconds and went outside. Meta-Knight and Chris also went outside when they finished eating.  
  
"I didn't know that today was your birthday..." Chris stated.  
  
"You didn't for a reason." Meta-Knight replied then made his wings appear.  
  
"Can I accompany you, sir?" Chris asked.  
  
"You may." Meta-Knight answered.  
  
Chris got on his Shadow Star and Kirby got on his Warpstar. The three began flying in the air. Chris and Kirby were racing each other. Meta-Knight watched them fly and smiled under his mask.  
  
"Sir, I see something on the ground moving. Should we investigate?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes, we should." Meta-Knight replied and the threesome flew down and landed on a cliff.  
  
"Wheelie Pirates." Meta-Knight said while observing the ground below.  
  
"What are they, sir?" Chris asked.  
  
"Some new cavalry unit made from Dedede that rob people's stuff, especially money and weapons." Meta-Knight replied.  
  
"I see..." stated Chris. "Should we stop them?"  
  
"I don't see why not. It is my birthday after all." Meta-Knight replied and the two went down, Kirby followed them.  
  
"Count me in!" Kirby yelled to them.  
  
"Umm... Rash?" said a Waddle Dee with a cutlass driving a Wheelie bike.  
  
"What do you want?" yelled a Waddle Dee wearing a black bandana around his head and carrying a battle axe. He was riding a black Wheelie bike.  
  
"There's enemies approaching sir. Should we remove them?" the subordinate offered.  
  
"Yes." Rash replied, he turned around to see who was coming. Meta- Knight, Kirby, and Chris were approaching them.  
  
Meta-Knight looked at the group of pirates. Only 5 of them. "OK guys, let's get ready for battle."  
  
A battle is about to start! Who'll win, Meta-Knight and friends, or Rash's ground pirates? You'll learn soon enough in the next chapter! See ya later! (disappears) 


	3. The Battle against the Wheelie Pirates a...

Meta-Knight's Apprentice Chapter 2: The Battle against the Wheelie Pirates and the Birthday Party  
  
Meta-Knight, Chris, and Kirby charged at the group of Wheelie Riders. One charged at Chris as the sky blue dreamlander pulled out his sword. Chris stabbed at the Wheelie, sending the rider flying towards the ground. Another rider pulled out a gun and fired at Kirby. Kirby sucked it up then released it back at the rider who fell from the blow. Two riders went after Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight pulled out his sword and slashed at one Wheelie and slashed at the rider of another. The rider remaining looked at Meta-Knight and looked scared.  
  
"It's.........It's Meta-Knight!!!" yelled the rider in panic.  
  
"Meta-Knight, eh?" Rash had appeared.  
  
"Yes, that's me. What do you want?" Meta-Knight got to the point quickly.  
  
"I wanna fight you!" Rash pulls out his battle axe.  
  
Meta-Knight smirked under his mask as he got into a battle pose. The two jumped into each other. Meta-Knight slashed, but Rash blocked it with his axe. Rash slashed with his axe vertically, but Meta-Knight side stepped away from the attack. Meta-Knight kicked Rash's stomach, sending him flying backward and Meta-Knight charged at him. Rash rolled to the side avoid a dangerous stab and kicked Meta-Knight's back. Meta-Knight was surprised from the blow, but then he chopped Rash's axe in half.  
  
"I suppose that you'll surrender?" Meta-Knight stated. Rash was stunned. Rash picked up his new formed hand axe, got on his Wheelie, and went off towards King Dedede's castle.  
  
"Let's go." Chris yelled on his Shadow Star putting his sword back into its sheath. Meta-Knight nodded, made his wings appear, doing the same with his sword. Kirby got on his Warpstar and the trio went off towards Kirby's house.  
  
"What do ya mean there's another Kirby?!?!" King Dedede yelled to Rash.  
  
"It's a sky blue one!! He carries a sword and is nearly as good as Meta-Knight!! Please don't hurt me, sire!!" Rash yelled, clutching his head in fear.  
  
King Dedede grumbled. Today was NOT a good day. First, his new cavalry unit failed their mission. Second, another Kirby was found. 'Just wonderful......' King Dedede pondered.  
  
"Alright then, get my Wheelie from the garage!" King Dedede ordered two Blade Knights. The Blade Knights went off to perform their duty and came back 5 minutes later with King Dedede's Wheelie. King Dedede got on it and Rash got on his and the two went off.  
  
Kirby opened the door to his house. Meta-Knight, Chris, and Kirby went inside. Bio Spark, Simirror, Waddle Dee, and Blade appeared.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sir Meta-Knight!" everyone except Meta-Knight yelled.  
  
Meta-Knight jumped from how loud the greeting was. "Uh...... sure......" Meta-Knight replied.  
  
Waddle Dee brung in a birthday for Meta-Knight. The cake was covered in white frosting to Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight gave the excuse he wasn't hungry. Chris defended him by saying that the three some had breakfast not long ago. Waddle Dee shrugged and ttokit into the fridge. Kirby brung a present for Meta-Knight, it was covered in dark blue wrapping paper.  
  
"You shouldn't have." Meta-Knight took the gift and opened it. It was a nice shinny mask. He did need a new one since the one he was wearing had plenty of battle scratches and such. He took off the mask and put on his new mask. "Thank you very much, Kirby." Meta-Knight hugged Kirby and Kirby returned the hug. Blade gave Meta-Knight and new armor set for Meta- Knight. Instead of steel, it was made of chrome and still had its violet color like his older one did. Meta-Knight thanked Blade for the new armor. Waddle Dee gave Meta-Knight a new starry night looking cloak. Meta-Knight liked how soft the fabric was and the design. Simirror gave Meta-Knight a Mirror Wand. Meta-Knight didn't know how much he'd use it since he has no idea how to use it. He thanked Simirror anyway. It was the thought that counted after all. Chris gave Meta-Knight a shinny sky blue gem. Meta- Knight looked at it. It had a star carved into it. Meta-Knight was shocked at the gift.  
  
"Chris... this is a Star Stone! I cannot take such a gift. Only you can the bearer of its color can release its power! You must protect this thing with your life Chris! If evil gets their hands on all the Star Stones, all of Popstar could fall apart!" Meta-Knight stated and gave Chris the Blue Star Stone back. Kirby had an idea.  
  
"Let's search for the Star Stones!" Kirby suggested.  
  
"Sir, this could be an adventure that will be remembered by all dreamlanders!" Bio Spark whispered to Meta-Knight.  
  
"Alright. We'll search for the Star Stones." Meta-Knight yelled to his friends. Everyone cheered and they went outside.  
  
Rash and Dedede heard it all from outside. The two had looks of greed in their eyes and formed up their armies and went after them.  
  
Well, now the plot is revealed. It may sound a little much like FFT, but it'll be nothing like that, trust me on this. Anyway, I'll see you later. 


	4. The Search Begins

Meta-Knight's Apprentice Chapter 3: The Search Begins  
  
A/N: You probably noticed that this and chapter two were sent at around the same time. I actually made chapter 2 a while back, but I didn't feel like putting it up at that time. Anyway, here' s chapter 3!  
  
Meta-Knight went over to his castle for preparations of his upcoming adventure. Kirby, Chris, Simirror, Waddle Dee and Blade followed him. He gathered some of his soldiers and engineers to assist him and went into the basement. A warship was in the huge basement with plenty of soldiers going around working.  
  
"The Halberd!" Kirby and Waddle Dee gasped.  
  
Meta-Knight chuckled. "It's the same design as the Halberd, but it's much newer obviously since the first sank into the depths of Orange Ocean."  
  
"Where did you find the materials to rebuild it, Meta-Knight?" asked Simirror.  
  
"Well, I used the materials in the ocean. The minerals there are quiet strong so it improves the defense of the Halberd II." Meta-Knight explained. "Anyways, today's its testing day. Let's go!" Meta-Knight and the others got on the bridge of the Halberd II. A Waddle Dee wearing a sailor's hat was already on the bridge along with a Meta-Chain and Meta- Axe. Meta-Knight sat on the Captain's chair and everyone else sat down as well.  
  
"Hiya, sire!" yelled the Waddle Dee as he gave a salute to Meta- Knight and looked at Chris and Kirby. "Just call me Colonel Dee!"  
  
"Colonel, start the engines." Meta-Knight ordered.  
  
"Yessir!" Colonel Dee went over to the intercom. "Start the engines!"  
  
"Engines are at full power, sire." Meta Chain stated.  
  
"Good, prepare for take off in 5!" Meta-Knight ordered.  
  
"5..." The ship began levitating in the air.  
  
"4..." The engines began making noise.  
  
"3..." The ship's winds and sails opened up.  
  
"2..." The ship rotated towards the exit.  
  
"1..." The Halberd II began moving towards the exit.  
  
"Take off!!" The Halberd II went off full speed ahead and into the skies.  
  
"Gentlemen, we are now flying in the air." Meta-Knight stated to his crew. Everyone was cheering and shaking hands and such. Colonel Dee soon stopped the uproar and the crew awaited Meta-Knight's orders.  
  
"Okay then gentlemen, let's go!!! To Grape Garden!!!" Meta-Knight ordered.  
  
Rash and King Dedede were assembling the Wheelie Pirates and King Dedede's army up. Rash ordered everyone to calm down and let the king speak.  
  
"I got a new idea that'll get us rich!!!" King Dedede stated to his men.  
  
"You said that last week when you established the Wheelie Pirates." an annoyance Blade Knight stated.  
  
"Quiet! We're going to get the legendary Star Stones!!!" King Dedede yelled.  
  
"Sire, what's the point? Kirby will just beat us again." the annoyance Blade Knight replied.  
  
"Shut up! Any suggestions that'll help us find the stones?"  
  
"Treasure hunters!" suggested a Simirror.  
  
"Armored ships!" suggested a Sir Kibble.  
  
"Cake!" suggested a mouth watering Waddle Dee.  
  
"Okay. We'll hire treasure hunters, get armored ships, and I'll eat cake." King Dedede replied.  
  
"It costs money for treasure hunters, sire." the annoyance Blade Knight interrupted.  
  
"I know that! That's why I'm going to cut all your paychecks so I can get treasure hunters and armored ships! And that Waddle Dee is going to steal a cake for me!" King Dedede yelled. Everyone else groaned.  
  
"Quit your whining!" screamed Rash. "Your all gonna have cut paychecks temporary! So quit crying like babies!"  
  
Everyone was silent. Rash was always good at telling them to be quiet.  
  
"Now then, I'm off to make a few phone calls." King Dedede left to call treasure hunters and an armored ship store.  
  
"All's going well, sir." Colonel Dee reported.  
  
"That's good." Meta-Knight replied. Kirby and Waddle Dee were out on the deck, looking at the view. Simirror and Blade were teaching Chris how to use Mirror magic and sword skills. Meta-Knight continued lounging in his captain's chair, seeing how his crew at the bridge acted. Colonel Dee was running around, making sure that nobody was slacking off. Meta Chain eyed the monitor closely. Meta Lance looked more relaxed, but was still busy. Meta Axe was drinking coffee while looking out the window. Meta-Knight got off his captain's chair and went towards the door.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. Contact me if something bad happens." Meta- Knight ordered and went outside.  
  
"Okay, Chris! Wave your mirror wand like this!" Simirror waved his wand around, making a wavy attack form. Chris did the same.  
  
"That's it! Now do this." Simirror moved around and then formed two of himself, and then back to one.  
  
"Whoh! How'd you do that?!" Chris yelled in shock.  
  
"Concentrate your energy into the wand, then think of two of yourself. This only works when you're moving around though." Simirror explained.  
  
Chris did as he was told, then he formed two of himself, then went back into one.  
  
"That's all for now. Come back to me tomorrow!" Simirror stated then went off to his room to relax.  
  
Chris went on the deck to see Kirby and Waddle Dee.  
  
"Do you really think we should have gone on this quest for the Star Stones?" Waddle Dee asked Kirby.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll be fun." Kirby replied.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much." Chris came up to them and looked across the sky.  
  
Kirby nodded. "I know, but I only wonder...."  
  
Meta-Knight came on the deck and looked across the sky. He pointed at mountain. "Meta-Chain says that a high mystical power was found in that mountain. I figured we'd investigate."  
  
Chris nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me, sir."  
  
"I agree." Kirby stated.  
  
"Me too!" said Waddle Dee.  
  
Meta-Knight smiled under his mask. "That's good. We're reaching there. Get back in the ship."  
  
"Yes sir!" Chris went off to do what he was told. Kirby and Waddle Dee did the same.  
  
Blade came up to Meta-Knight. "Are we going to be alright, sire?"  
  
"Don't worry, Blade. We'll be alright." Meta-Knight replied to Blade. "You always were a loyal companion. I like you. We need more people like you."  
  
"You really think so, sir?" Blade asked.  
  
"Of course!" Meta-Knight replied.  
  
The group was soon at the bridge.  
  
"We're now approaching the mountain sir! Hang on for landing!" Meta- Lance stated. The ship went over to the mountain and landed.  
  
So, what'd you think? Good, bad, don't know don't care? Send in your comments if you wish to as always. See you soon. 


	5. Into the Mountain

Meta-Knight's Apprentice Chapter 4: Into the Mountain  
  
A/N: Ah, my first flame for this story! Let's see it... Ah, from Neo- Moon27. Here is as follows.  
  
God I hate obvious Garu Stus and self inserts. The mere fact that you have an OC appearing in such a manner means your story is crap. If you want to write your damned personal fantasies keep them on your own fucking hard drive.  
  
Well, Neo-Moon27, I'll tell what I thought of this flame. This proved to be pretty pointless if you ask me. You put no reason why its crap other than an OC is in it. Try reading the other chapters. Just because a character I made is putted into the story doesn't make it crap. He's one of the main characters, sure. But he isn't the most important character in the story. And this isn't a personal fantasy. It's a story I thought of. I really dislike these short flames with absolutely no description whatsoever.  
  
And thank you for the kind as always reviews, Joe97. You make actually want to work on my stories.  
  
But yeah, onward to chapter 4!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Meta-Knight, Kirby, and Chris went off the ship and near the mountain cave entrance. The others stayed to guard the Halberd II.  
  
"Should we enter, sire?" Chris asked.  
  
"That's the only reason why we came here." Meta-Knight replied. The trio went inside the mountain. It's was dark, cold, and creepy looking.  
  
"Meda, lets go quickly." said Kirby.  
  
Meta-Knight nodded. "Yes. We will."  
  
The trio continued walking, but then saw demons appear!  
  
"Ah! There's surrounding us!" Chris yelled and drew out his blue saber. Meta-Knight drew out his crimson sword. Kirby did not have a weapon, but got into a battle pose. The demons began the assault. Meta-Knight slashed at one in the chest, mortally wounding it while Chris jumped into the air and breathed out icy breath, freezing three demons instantly. Kirby sucked in one and got the "Dark" ability. Kirby had two horns on his head, had a tail, bat wings, and a saber arm on his right arm. Kirby ran up to one demon and slashed its head clean off and blew the other one away with a dark energy ball. The trio was taking down many in a matter of minutes, but they were getting weakened.  
  
"We can't keep this up much longer, sire!" Chris breathed heavily, but fought on.  
  
"I know, but we'll take as many of them as we can!" Meta-Knight stated, fighting fiercely.  
  
Kirby was getting tired. He breathed heavily and shot many dark energy balls at demons further away. The trio was now surrounded and tired. One demon went over to Chris and was about to kill him, but half his body was chopped off and a gunshot was heard. A demon fell down with a bullet hole in its head.  
  
"What the?" said Meta-Knight.  
  
A yellow Kirby wearing a red trench coat, black pants, a leather belt, and a scouter on his right eye was seen behind them. He had long black hair. One of his bangs covered his right cheek. In his right hand was a large claymore while his left had a steaming pistol. He smirked at Chris.  
  
"Do I always need to protect you, little brother?" the yellow dreamlander stated.  
  
Chris had shock and anger in his eyes. "Regulus?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Regulus smirked. "Is that anyway to thank your eldest brother?"  
  
"You know this guy?" Meta-Knight asked Chris.  
  
"He's my older brother." Chris sighed in disgust.  
  
Regulus began charging up for an attack. The demon charged at him, but Regulus jumped into the air and began firing many bullets down at the demons, and then swiped downward with his claymore, releasing a large sword beam. Instantly, all the demons were slain. Regulus somehow put his claymore into his trench coat and went up to the trio.  
  
"Are these your bodyguards?" Regulus said to Chris. Chris shook his fist in anger.  
  
"They are my friends! Meta-Knight here hospitalized me when my Shadow Star crashed!" Chris explained to his brother. Regulus laughed afterwards.  
  
"I told you Shadow Stars suck! You didn't listen though!" Regulus laughed some more. Meta-Knight and Kirby blinked.  
  
'They're related? They act nothing like each other.' Meta-Knight pondered.  
  
Chris was starting to get really sick of Regulus. "Regulus, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to look for a fight, of course!" Regulus stated as he put his pistol in his trench coat. Chris shook his head in pity. "Now what are you doing here?"  
  
"We're looking for the Star Stones. There's one in this cave supposedly." Chris replied.  
  
"If that's the case, let me help you. I guessing that we'll have to fight guys to get the stones." suggested Regulus.  
  
'He never changed. He still only wants to fight.' Chris thought. "I'm going to regret this, but I guess you can help us." Chris stated.  
  
Regulus laughed. "Don't worry, little bro. We'll get them stones."  
  
The two greatest treasure hunters in the world, T.A.C. and a Sword Knight named Slaz were meeting with King Dedede. King Dedede offered the two 50 grand to get the Star Stones for him.  
  
T.A.C. pondered. 'If I get those stones, I'll be famous! Everyone will remember me as the greatest treasure hunter in the world! It will be a difficult task though.'  
  
'If I get those stones, everyone will want me to find treasures for them! I'll get tons of cash!' Slaz thought to himself.  
  
"We'll do it." T.A.C. and Slaz stated at the same time.  
  
"Excellent!!! My men and I will assist you and protect you from any harm!" King Dedede replied. The two treasure hunters nodded as they went inside the biggest armored ship King Dedede bought. King Dedede and Rash also went inside the ship. 4 other ships accompanied the giant ship. King Dedede sat in the captain's chair, eating a cake that he told a Waddle Dee to steal and ordered for the ship to take off. The ships began heading off.  
  
"Where's the closest stone?" King Dedede asked the treasure hunters.  
  
"I heard that there's one in Mt. Frigon." Slaz replied. "Mt. Frigon is 46 miles northeast from here."  
  
"Alright then! To Mt. Frigon! Get me another cake!" King Dedede yelled. A Waddle Dee ran over to King Dedede and gave him another cake.  
  
Chris, Meta-Knight, Kirby, and Regulus walked deeper into the cave which slowly became a cavern. Waterfalls fell into nothingness and water dripped from the ceiling to the ground. Kirby liked the wonderful sight and so did Meta-Knight and Chris, but Regulus didn't seem to care. Chris looked at his older brother. He never seemed to like beautiful sights like these. He didn't care where he was unless it was the battlefield. Chris sighed.  
  
"This certainly is a beautiful area." Meta-Knight stated, Kirby and Chris agreed. Regulus showed no emotion at all.  
  
The foursome saw a shiny light ahead of them. Regulus looked through his scouter.  
  
"It's a stone. Perhaps it's a Star Stone?" Regulus suggested.  
  
"We'd best check it out." Meta-Knight replied as the group went towards the stone. Suddenly, a metallic being that has rust in many areas came out from the ground. It was equipped with an arm cannon on its right arm, laser eyes, rocket arms and legs, and a plasma barrier on its left arm.  
  
Regulus smirked. "Wow! It's a guardian to protect the stone! This should be fun!" Regulus stated as he drew out his pistol and claymore. Chris and Meta-Knight drew out their swords as Kirby got into a battle stance.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Oh no! A robot is going to attack our heroes! Will Kirby and friends get the Star Stone? Is the robot going to crush them into fluff? Oooohhhh, the suspense! Review if you wish to.  
  
And if you're reading this Neo-Moon27 and/or other readers who might want to flame me, if you flame me, put in more details into your flames. Like why my story sucks or whatever, just saying that its crap doesn't exactly help me on how to improve my stories. Believe me, if it's unintelligent to me, then its rubbish to me. Call me what you wish, from wiseass to retarded fool for I am nether. Insulting me won't do you a thing.  
  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to do other things. See you later. (disappears) 


	6. The Long Battle and Rash’s Scheme

Meta-Knight's Apprentice Chapter 5: The Long Battle and Rash's Scheme  
  
A/N: Phew! Huge chapter! This chapter is a little more focused on the story then most of my other chapters if you ask me. Read more to learn why I think this. I'm really surprised I didn't get nasty flames for my last chapter (about the last author's note on that chapter). But yeah, onward to Chapter 5: The Long Battle and Rash's Scheme.  
  
Meta-Knight and Chris stood side-by-side and watched the robot get closer to the group. Kirby stood his ground and Regulus loaded his pistol and aimed at the robot's head.  
  
"What should we do, sire?" Chris asked.  
  
"Attack it!" Meta-Knight ordered and released a beam from his blade, which threw the robot backward. Regulus ran right up front to it and slashed at it with his massive claymore. Kirby sucked up a rock and gained the "Stone" ability and jumped over the robot then turned into a rock, doing decent damage to it. The robot aimed its cannon at Meta-Knight and released a huge yellow beam. Meta-Knight took the unexpected blow and went flying backward. Chris was rather angry now and he ran at the robot, slashing it horizontally and vertically, jumping into the air, slashed at the robot again, then performed dance-like swordplay skills, and then kicked its head and went flying to where Meta-Knight was and encaged him in a protective frost barrier. Regulus fired a barrage of bullets at the robot and Kirby threw his stone power at the robot, doing great damage to it. The robot then began punching the ground rapidly; causing the ground to shake violently and parts of the ceiling fell on top of the group of heroes. Regulus blocked one huge rock with his claymore, Kirby slide out of the way of another huge stone; the frost barrier deflected one rock, but broke at contact. Meta-Knight released another sword beam at the robot and the robot began breaking apart. Kirby performed his dance and Meta-Knight, Chris, and Regulus sheathed their weapons.  
  
"Let's get that stone!" Chris stated and ran up towards the stone. It was a pink color. Kirby looked at the stone and held it. Then he showed it to Meta-Knight.  
  
"We got what we came here for, right? Let's get outta here!" Regulus yelled. Then the ceiling began crumbling. The group began running out of the room as gigantic rocks fell. The foursome soon enough got back on the Halberd II just in time as the cave began crumbling, never to be opened again.  
  
"Damn, that was too close for comfort." Regulus stated to the group. The others nodded. Kirby still had the stone in hand.  
  
"How many of these stones are there?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
"Legends say that each stone is the color of a different type of Kirby. That would mean that there are 5 different colors. Pink, Blue, Red, Yellow, and Purple stones should exist."  
  
Meta-Knight nodded. "And only those of the repented color can take them, right?"  
  
"I'd think so, sire." Chris replied.  
  
"Alright then, report back to the bridge." Meta-Knight ordered.  
  
Rash was in his quarters, talking to his two most trusted suburbanites. The suburbanite to his right was a Sword Knight in black and red armor. His Galaxia was the color of blood and was made of a type of a crystal. His eyes are a dark red. His name was Darksol. The suburbanite to Rash's left was a ninja with a black katana and white outfit. His name was Hydra.  
  
"Darksol, Hydra. I'm so glad you could make it at such an hour." Rash greeted his two minions.  
  
"It is not a problem, sir. May I ask what we were called here for?" Darksol bowed to his master as he asked his question.  
  
"Yes, I believe we were sent here for a reason." Hydra replied.  
  
"You two are correct. You know the true purpose of why we joined Dedede's forces, right?" Rash asked his suburbanites.  
  
"I'm afraid not, sire." Darksol stated.  
  
"Me ethier." Hydra replied.  
  
Rash turned to his minions and closed his eyes. "We were sent here by Dark Matter to find not only the Star Stones, but for the blade made of the material as Dark Matter. This blade is what is known as the 'Shadow Sword'. That sword is the lone thing that can revive Dark Matter."  
  
Darksol nodded. "Of course, only our lord and master would ask you for such a task."  
  
If he had a mouth, Rash would have smirked. "I'm glad you understand. Not a word of this to that fool Dedede, alright?"  
  
Darksol and Hydra kneeled before Rash. "Your wish is my command."  
  
Rash laughed evilly. "Good. I'm counting on you two to get those stones and blade for me."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir Meta-Knight! I'm getting high mystical energy signal from Ice Cream Island!" Meta-Lance yelled to Meta-Knight.  
  
"Head towards Ice Cream Island." Meta-Knight ordered.  
  
"You heard him! Go to Ice Cream Island!" Colonel Dee ordered towards the crew. The group then headed towards Ice Cream Island. Only to run into a fleet of armored ships.  
  
"Whose ships are those?!" Meta-Knight yelled towards his crew. Meta- Axe looked at his scanner.  
  
Meta-Axe gasped. "Those are Dedede's ships, sire!"  
  
"What?!?!" Meta-Knight yelled. "Avoid them if we can! If they fire at us, fire back! We don't have time for him!"  
  
"Yessir!" The crew replied and began moving the ship away from Dedede. Dedede fired his cannons at the Halberd II. The Halberd II fired all of its cannons at Dedede's warship.  
  
"Sir! The armor's too strong! We can't even scratch it!" Meta- Chain yelled to Meta-Knight.  
  
"Ready the Halberd Cannon! If that don't stop him, retreat." Meta- Knight ordered. A large harpoon looking cannon from the hull of the ship opened up and was taking aim at the center of Dedede's ship.  
  
"Fire the Halberd Cannon!" Meta-Chain yelled and pressed a button. The harpoon of the cannon went right through Dedede's warship with ease. The harpoon came back into the cannon. Dedede's fleet began backing off and flying elsewhere.  
  
"Sire! Dedede's ships are flying away! We beat 'em!" Meta-Lance yelled in triumph. Colonel Dee began dancing around as the others said their congratulations. They soon enough went back to work and headed towards Ice Cream Island.  
  
On the deck, Bio Spark looked at Ice Cream Island. The wind blew some of his ninja outfit in the wind. Meta-Knight came up to Bio Spark.  
  
"What's the matter Bio Spark?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking..." Bio Spark replied.  
  
"About what?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
"If we'll be able to get these Star Stones." Bio Spark stated.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that." Meta-Knight replied. "We'll be at Ice Cream Island shortly."  
  
Meta-Knight turned to head back to the bridge. "Wait........."  
  
Meta-Knight turned towards Bio Spark. "Yes?"  
  
"May I accompany you?" Bio Spark asked.  
  
"Of course you can, Bio Spark! We never know when we need an excellent ninja like you." Meta-Knight replied.  
  
"Thank you for the kind words, sir." Bio Spark drew out his katana and looked at his pack of shirkens. The pack was full. "I know that we can tackle anything as a team, sir!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what do you think? Didn't expect Rash to be a servant of Dark Matter now, did ya? Well anyways, our heroes will be heading off to Ice Cream Island. What danger can awaits Kirby and friends? Find out on the next chapter! 


	7. The Stone on Ice Cream Island

Meta-Knight's Apprentice Chapter 6: The Stone on Ice Cream Island  
  
A/N: Am I soooo nice or what? I decided to work on this chapter right after chapter 5! And I shall answer a few questions your probably thinking. As of right now, I have absolutely no clue how long this story will be, but it will most likely be at least 10 chapters long (not including prologue). And I shall put my claims right now since you're probably thinking; "Who the hell are these characters and things featured in this story?"  
  
My Claims: Chris, Regulus, Rash, Darksol, Hydra, Slaz, the Star Stones, and this story. Nintendo/HAL's Claims: Kirby, Meta-Knight, Bio Spark, King Dedede, Waddle Dee, Simirror, Blade, and T.A.C.  
  
The Halberd II had landed on Ice Cream Island. Meta-Knight, Kirby, Chris, Regulus, and Bio Spark came out of the ship. They looked at their surroundings. A town was nearby and a cave was in the opposite direction of the town.  
  
"Let's go to town first." Meta-Knight suggested. Everyone else agreed. They went into the town. They soon learned it was called "Seaside Town" and found an Inn. The group figured they could rent a room for a goodnight's sleep in evening and rented a room.  
  
Darksol was on his scouting ship. His Sword Knight squad was behind him.  
  
"Remember our orders! Find the Yellow Stone and bring it back to Master Rash!" Darksol stated at his squad. The squad nodded.  
  
The scout ship landed near the cave. Darksol and his squad soon entered the cave. It was a dark place, which made the Sword Knight almost completely invisible inside due to their dark colored armor. The squad followed Darksol until they found the Yellow Star Stone. Darksol laughed.  
  
"I expected a little more resistance. No matter. The Star Stone is ours!" Darksol laughed some more in triumph. Darksol grabbed the stone and turned to his squad.  
  
"Back to the ship! We've done our work here!" Darksol ordered.  
  
"Not so fast!" a voice echoed across the cave.  
  
"Who is it now?!" Darksol yelled.  
  
T.A.C. and Slaz soon appeared at the entrance of the room.  
  
"That stone is clearly ours for the taking! Drop the stone now!" Slaz yelled.  
  
"Not in a billion years, stupid treasure hunters! Now get out of our way so we don't have to kill you and make unnecessary bloodshed." Darksol yelled.  
  
Slaz pulled out a shotgun, which was strapped to his back. "Give us the stone or you'll be a head short!" Slaz warned Darksol.  
  
Darksol was both amused and annoyed. He could easily kill the two, but his master ordered for them not to kill unless necessary. Darksol began glowing a dark red color.  
  
"You'd best get out of our way, or else this will happen to you!" Darksol screamed as he released a blood red wave at a wall, destroying 5 feet of stone and other alloys in the stonewall.  
  
Slaz loaded up his shotgun and aimed at Darksol. "One last warning. Give us the rock, or you die."  
  
"Just fire you fool!" T.A.C. yelled at Slaz. Slaz fired the gun. Darksol just absorbed the shotgun rounds into his crystal blade. Slaz was shocked.  
  
A loud gunshot was heard from a distance. Meta-Knight looked at the cave and noticed a ship there.  
  
"We must go to that cave now!" Meta-Knight ordered. The group ran out of the Inn and went inside the cave, seeing Darksol, his Sword Knight squad, T.A.C., and Slaz.  
  
"Now look at what you did you stupid fools! You made the enemy come here to investigate!" Darksol screamed.  
  
Meta-Knight drew out his sword. "And who might you be?"  
  
Darksol stared at Meta-Knight and then pointed his sword at him. "I'm Darksol! One of Rash's most powerful suburbanites! Now who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Meta-Knight, and I'm here to take that Star Stone!" Meta-Knight stated. Darksol laughed.  
  
"I highly doubt that you can take the stone back, noble knight, although I enjoy a challenge. Your friends can join in too! But I'll still be the victor. En Guard!" Darksol yelled and then dashed at Meta- Knight. Meta-Knight slashed at Darksol, but Darksol parried the attack. Chris blew out icy breath, freezing Darksol. Regulus shot five bullets at the frozen Darksol. Darksol stabbed at the ground, causing the ground to turn a black color.  
  
"Blade of Blood! Devour these fools' souls!" Darksol yelled and 5 red blades struck underneath the heroes. All 5 were injured. Bio Spark ran up to Darksol and slashed at him with his katana four times. Kirby kicked Darksol's stomach. Darksol was growing rather annoyed of the five and ran up to Chris and violently slashed at him. Chris could barely block the slashes and countered with a sword slash of his own. Darksol then reashed a blood red wave at Regulus, sending him flying back against a wall and was mortally wounded. Bio Spark threw seven shirkens at Darksol and was starting to see purple blood leak out of Darksol. Darksol covered his wounds.  
  
"Grr.... I don't have time for you fools! I must report back to Master Rash!" Darksol and his squad soon disappeared in thin air.  
  
"Damn! The coward got away!" Bio Spark yelled. Chris ran to his brother's side and checked on his wounds.  
  
"Meta-Knight! Regulus is bleeding badly!" Chris yelled. Meta- Knight ran towards him. Chris's Star Stone glowed brightly and Regulus's wounds were closing and healing. Regulus was soon enough back on his feet. Meta-Knight looked at Chris.  
  
"The Star Stone healed your brother with its magical powers." Meta- Knight told Chris. Chris didn't even know that his stone contained the powers of healing as well as ice.  
  
"Well, we should back to town and think of a plan to get our stone back!" Bio Spark stated. Meta-Knight nodded and the group of 5 ran back to town to think of a plan. T.A.C. and Slaz grieved. They couldn't get that Star Stone! They went back on their small ship and went back to Dedede's and inform him of Rash's treachery.  
  
"Now why would Rash want to betray me exactly?" Dedede asked the treasure hunters.  
  
"One of his men stole the Star Stone from us! They took it then left!" T.A.C. stated.  
  
"Excuse me? Why would I betray King Dedede?" Rash was in the room along with Darksol. Darksol gave the yellow stone to Rash.  
  
"Darksol is a good man. He wanted to fetch the stones to not waste the treasure hunters' time. Isn't that right, Darksol?" Rash stated.  
  
"Of course, sir." Darksol replied. Rash held the stone and showed King Dedede.  
  
"I think it's safer if the stones stayed with me, sire. Anyone that wanted the stone back would never expect to be on my ship." Rash suggested.  
  
"Your right. Keep the stones for now, Rash." King Dedede replied, glaring at the treasure hunters. "See? Rash wouldn't betray me!"  
  
Rash and Darksol turned to leave the room and went through the door.  
  
"You done well, Darksol. The fools would even try to take the stones from me. I'm Dedede's best officer. And soon, everyone will be under the great Dark Matter." Rash whispered to Darksol.  
  
"Yes. Not even the do-gooders can stop us!" Darksol silently replied back and the two went back on their ship.  
  
Ah! Rash has a Star Stone in procession! How will Kirby and friends get it back? Review if you wish to. I already have most of the story all planned out, so don't give me any ideas for the next chapters. I'm sorry, but I'd like to keep the plot and ideas I have in store already. Anyways, I'm off to do other stuff. See ya later! (disappears) 


	8. Second Encounter with Rash and a Small S...

Meta-Knight's Apprentice Chapter 7: Second Encounter with Rash and a Small Story  
  
A/N: I need to state a few things here. Joe97, this story is about Kirby in general. The story has different ideas from the games I played, not just K64. So if I do get the chance to fully beat K64, I'm sure the plot will stick. Okay, back to chappy stuff. This chapter has another good fight scene.... at least to me it did. And also you'll learn a little bit about Meta-Knight's dark past in this chapter (this is MY idea about Meta- Knight. If you disagree, don't make a hissy fit about it, because it annoys me). Read on!  
  
Rash was sitting in his chair, staring out the window, waiting.  
  
"I know that you'll be coming to get your precious stone back, just like all fools. So I await your arrival." Rash whispered to himself. His scythe was near by. The blade was made of a black material. He grabbed the scythe and held it expertly.  
  
"Come, fools! I know that you can see me!" Rash stated more as he swung his scythe around.  
  
Hydra entered the room. "What are my orders, sire?"  
  
"Keep look out for the Halberd II. If it comes, you may fire at it." Rash replied.  
  
"Your wish is my command........." Hydra stated, then bowed, and then left. Rash laughed evilly.  
  
----------------------  
  
Meta-Knight, Kirby, Chris, Regulus, and Bio Spark sat at their table. It was nightfall and the moon and stars shined so brightly. Those weren't part of the five's interest though. They were thinking of a way to get the Star Stone back.  
  
"Perhaps we could just ram their ship with ours?" Regulus quickly blurted out.  
  
"Are you crazy?! We'll probably get killed in the process!" Bio Spark replied.  
  
"How about we sneak on board their ship?" Chris suggested.  
  
"Great idea, Chris! But what ship should we go on first?" Meta- Knight asked.  
  
"They may plan on tricking us. Let's try one of the smaller ships. They may think that we'd try to attack the bigger ship, but the stone may not be there." Bio Spark added.  
  
"Alright then, first thing in the morning, we give that small ship a sneak attack and get our stone back!" Meta-Knight stated. Everyone went into their beds and attempted to sleep.  
  
Chris rose from bed only 20 minutes after he went to bed. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't get the thoughts of a hot battle out of his head.  
  
'My first major battle! I cannot wait for it! But......... I could get killed.' Chris pondered as he fixed his headband which was a bit in the wrong angle.  
  
"What are doing up at such an hour?" Meta-Knight whispered from behind Chris.  
  
"I cannot sleep, sire........." Chris whispered back.  
  
Meta-Knight chuckled softly. Then Chris just noticed that Meta- Knight's mask was removed, but it was hard to tell with the darkness in the room. He could barely make out that his mask and armor were removed for the time being.  
  
"Care to hear a story?" Meta-Knight suddenly whispered.  
  
"Of course, sir!" Chris replied silently.  
  
"It was about.... 10 years ago. I was about your age then. I was in battle with other Star Warriors. The plan was to take down Dark Matter's keep by a surprise attack. We thought that the plan would work. Guess how wrong I was. It ended up being that most of my comrades and friends where killed in the battle. I managed to escape the onslaught, but not without a price........." Meta-Knight revealed a long scar across his face. "It seemed that Dark Matter was ready for that one attack......... Far too many gave their lives in that battle........."  
  
Chris could see a lone tear fall from Meta-Knight's eye. That must have been a painful memory to him. Chris stood by his side.  
  
"Meta-Knight......... it's best to leave the past behind us." Chris stated. Chris saw Meta-Knight smile for the first time.  
  
"I like you Chris. You're a good lad. You best get some sleep now." Meta-Knight replied. Chris nodded and went to bed and fell into a deep slumber. Meta-Knight stared across the moon. "Wherever you are, Dark Matter... I will have my revenge someday."  
  
-------------------  
  
Rash looked at the Yellow Star Stone on his deck. He wanted the knight he fought before to return. He loved their last fight. And he wanted to face him again, only at full power. He grabbed his scythe and waited for sunrise.  
  
"Dark Matter, you shall rule all of Popstar." Rash stated to the stars.  
  
Darksol came into the room. "It appears that the do-gooders aren't going to come tonight. Shall we grant the men rest?"  
  
Rash turned to Darksol. Even though Rash was evil, he still had his fair sides. "Yes, let the men sleep."  
  
"Yes sir." Darksol bowed and ran off to do what he was told.  
  
"You better rest, Meta-Knight. For tomorrow, you'll need all your energy to attempt to beat me." Rash stated.  
  
---------------------  
  
The sun rose and Meta-Knight stretched and put on his armor and mask. Chris also awoke. Bio Spark appeared to be awake already as Kirby yawned and Regulus was still asleep.  
  
"Get up, Regulus!" Chris yelled and pushed Regulus off the bed. Regulus sighed and put on his belt, scouter, and trench coat.  
  
"Let's pay our fee and return to the Halberd II." Meta-Knight said and went downstairs. Meta-Knight paid the Innkeeper and the five went back to the ship.  
  
Meta-Knight was on the bridge, issuing take-off orders and the ship flew over to Rash's battleship and.........  
  
------------------------  
  
"Lord Rash! The enemy is about to raid our ship! What will we do?!" a common soldier yelled in panic to Rash.  
  
"Order the soldiers to go on deck for combat mode!" Rash ordered.  
  
"Yessir!" The soldier saluted, then ran off.  
  
"Meta-Knight, I'll be waiting for you........." Rash whispered as he gripped his scythe harder.  
  
The Halberd II flew above Rash's battleship. Meta-Knight, Chris, Kirby, Regulus, and Bio Spark landed on the deck as multiple soldiers ran on the deck.  
  
"Get them!" the soldier captain yelled. The soldiers charged at the five and heavy combat began. Meta-Knight released a yellow sword beam at one soldier, slicing him in half. Regulus drew out his pistol and claymore and slashed at one Sword Knight and shot a Sir Kibble in the distance. Chris slashed at multiple Sword Knights and Sir Kibbles, defeating them almost instantly. Bio Spark threw shirkens like a Gatling gun fires bullets and killed many Sir Kibbles and Sword Knights. Kirby sucked in a Sir Kibble, gaining the "Cutter" ability and threw a cutting blade at a Sword Knight, chopping his arm off. Sword Knights ganged on Chris and started slashing at him mercilessly, but Meta-Knight came in a slashed at two Sword Knights so Chris could escape and freeze them with his ice breathe. A Sir Kibble threw a cutting blade at Chris, but Chris pulled out his Mirror Wand a reflected the blade back at the Sir Kibble, chopping him in half. The captain told his men to retreat and they were running like crazy.  
  
"That wasn't so hard." Regulus stated.  
  
"Head for the bridge!" Meta-Knight ordered and they got up to the bridge, where Rash was alone with his scythe.  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it, Meta-Knight." Rash turned to see Meta-Knight and his comrades. "Oh? You bring some more friends of yours?"  
  
"Rash......... Let's settle this. Whoever wins gets the stone. Whoever loses leaves quietly." Meta-Knight stated.  
  
Rash laughed. "Sounds like a deal." Rash got into a defensive stance a held his scythe with pride. "Have at it, then!" Then the fight started. Rash dashed at Chris and slashed at him with his scythe six times in a row, causing great damage to Chris. Regulus shot at Rash with his pistol. Rash took some damage. Meta-Knight stabbed Rash with his Galaxia and did great damage to Rash. Chris performed dance-like sword skills at Rash and jump kicked him in the face. Rash's bandana almost fell of from the blow. Bio Spark disappeared and reappeared behind Rash and started slashing at Rash mercilessly at his unprotected back and then jumped back over to the group of four. Rash then charged up for an attack and charged at Meta-Knight, beating on him mercilessly and sent the knight flying backward. Chris then dashed right through Rash sword first and then dashed through him again. Rash took major damage from the blow. He grabbed the stone and laughed evilly.  
  
"If you want the stone back........." Rash stated and then threw it out the window. "..........You are just going to have to get it back!" Rash laughed more evilly and then disappeared.  
  
Bio Spark watched as the stone flew through the sky.  
  
"Damn it! Now we have to get the stone back AGAIN!" Meta-Knight stated and then passed out. The group of four carried Meta-Knight back onto the Halberd II and started searching for where the stone was again.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Whew! Long chapter! Rash appeared to retreat and threw the stone out to distract our heroes!! And Meta-Knight's unconscious! Can our heroes find the stone yet again? Review if you wish to. Find out on the next chapter. Also as a side note, I haven't had this much fun writing a story since Sonic meets Mario and Kirby! 


	9. The Search for the Yellow Stone

Meta-Knight's Apprentice Chapter 8: The Search for the Yellow Stone  
  
A/N: Ehhh.... This chapter isn't quite as good as the other ones. However, the next chapter, I assure you, will be most impressive. Anyways, onward to Chapter 8: The Search for the Yellow Stone!  
  
---------------------------  
  
The unconscious Meta-Knight lied in bed, in his head was a dream, or a return of a nightmare. He saw the battle against Nightmare and all his comrades getting slain. Then in his head, a cloaked figure with a scythe came up to Meta-Knight and was about to slash at Meta-Knight's face. Meta- Knight quickly opened his eyes to see a bright light. He was in his room, mask still equipped. He looked around the room, but Chris was nowhere in sight! Meta-Knight got out of bed, put on his armor, and ran outside to see Chris only on deck. Chris turned towards Meta-Knight.  
  
"You should be getting more rest, sir." Chris advised Meta-Knight. But the veteran only shook his head.  
  
"I had a dream. It showed you with a black cutlass about to kill your superior." Meta-Knight told Chris. Chris looked shocked.  
  
"You know that I'd never do that to you, sire!" Chris replied.  
  
"I know. So I'm wondering if this is a vision or not." Meta-Knight stated.  
  
The two were interrupted by Colonel Dee who ran out of the bridge. "Lord Meta-Knight! High mystical energy was found near Ice Cream Island! In the ocean!"  
  
"Head towards it!" Meta-Knight ordered.  
  
"One problem, sir. This ship will sink if it enters water and the water's about half the length of the ship. We're gonna have to send divers to get the stone back." Colonel Dee replied.  
  
"I'll volunteer to get it, Meta-Knight!" Chris stated.  
  
"Bring Kirby with you. One Dreamlander can not get it alone." Meta- Knight replied.  
  
Chris nodded and Kirby was already in his scuba gear. Chris put on a visor and the two jumped into the water. Kirby pulled out a flashlight and the duo began looking for their stone.  
  
---------  
  
"Rash! How could you possibly lose the stone?!" Dedede yelled.  
  
"I apologize, your majesty. The do-gooders ambushed me and we're more powerful than expected. I won't let it happen again." Rash replied.  
  
"T.A.C. and Slaz! I want you two to get me my stone, got it?!" Dedede ordered the two treasure hunters.  
  
"Right away!" T.A.C. replied and the two treasure hunters ran off.  
  
T.A.C. and Slaz ran over to a smaller ship and went off towards the ocean. The ship put on its windshield and dove into the ocean.  
  
----------  
  
Kirby waved the flashlight around, trying to locate the stone. Then he saw it near a coral reef. Kirby swam over to it, but Chris followed. All of a sudden, a giant shark came over and attempted to eat Kirby! Chris drew out his sword and stabbed the shark and it ran away. Then a whole bunch of sharks came over to their soon-to-be snacks. Kirby grabbed the Yellow Stone and the two Dreamlanders began swimming away. The sharks chased after then with much greater speed. Chris slashed at a nearby shark and it fell to the ground. Another tackled Kirby, causing him to let go of the stone. Chris grabbed the stone and Kirby and then began swimming further away from the sharks. Chris and Kirby swam for the surface but a shark grabbed Chris and his goggles fell off and Chris began to drown. Kirby swallowed a coral reef, gaining the stone ability and turned into a rock and hit the shark. Chris was free and he and Kirby swam back to the surface where the Halberd II awaited them. Bio Spark was on deck and threw the two a rope and Kirby grabbed it while he held Chris and the stone in his mouth and began climbing back up as Bio Spark pulled it. Kirby was on the deck and placed Chris on the deck and spit out the stone onto the floor. Regulus cleaned the stone and placed it into the treasury room. Chris coughed out seawater and took off his headband to get the water out of it. Meta-Knight went over to the two.  
  
"We got ourselves three of the five stones. Our quest is almost over!" Meta-Knight stated to the crew. Kirby and Chris did their victory dance and Meta-Knight smiled under his mask. Meta-Chain ran over to Meta- Knight.  
  
"Sir! An unidentified object is right under our ship!" Meta-Chain stated to Meta-Knight.  
  
"Find out as much as you can about this object ASAP!" Meta-Knight ordered.  
  
"Yessir!" Meta-Chain saluted then ran off to perform his duties.  
  
-----------  
  
T.A.C. and Slaz snuck onboard the Halberd II and were found in the Armory. They got out onto the deck and saw the enemy. Slaz pulled out his shotgun, but T.A.C. stopped him.  
  
"Don't fire you fool! We have to get our stones then get the hell outta here!" T.A.C. whispered to Slaz. Slaz nodded and put his shotgun back.  
  
The two treasure hunters went inside the Treasury room, only to see Regulus there already. Regulus turned and pulled out his pistol and shot Slaz's arm. The gunshot and Slaz's scream made the whole ship aware that someone's on board the ship! Chris ran in and whacked T.A.C. with the flat of his blade. Chris tied up Slaz and T.A.C. up to a steel box. Meta- Knight unsheathed Galaxia and pointed it towards the two.  
  
"What are you two doing on MY ship?!" Meta-Knight demanded.  
  
"N-Nothing!" T.A.C. replied scared.  
  
"Bullshit! I want an answer right now! Why are you on my ship?!" Meta-Knight yelled with more force.  
  
"We work for Dedede!" Slaz quickly stated. "He ordered us to steal your stones! Don't kill me!"  
  
Meta-Knight sheathed Galaxia. "Tell Dedede that he'll get the stones over my dead body!" And Meta-Knight threw the two overboard. T.A.C. and Slaz got on their ship flew back to Dedede's ship rather quickly.  
  
"Are you sure that was a good idea, sir?" Chris asked Meta-Knight.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Let's hurry and find the last stone." Meta- Knight replied and everyone went back to the bridge.  
  
-------------------  
  
This was a rather boring chapter, I bet. But don't worry, the next one will make up for I have quite a few things in store for you. And I bet they'll really surprise you. Review if you wish to and I'm off to do other things. See ya later! (disappears) 


	10. The Loss of a Comrade

Meta-Knight's Apprentice Chapter 9: The Loss of a Comrade  
  
A/N: You may guess what's going to happen in this chapter (the title could be a give away). I listened to plenty of Phantasy Star IV music when I did this chapter. This chapter may make you sad, angry, and/or other emotions as you read on. This also has considerably large amount of language in this chapter than usual just to warn you. Mirra 128, you mentioned that there were a few errors in the last chapter. When I have the time, I will fix them. From when Kirby ate a Coral Reef, I meant one of them medium sized rocks underwater with twists and turns on it. You also suggested that I'd put a bit about Chris's past. I put a bit into this chapter, don't be surprised if it's dull though. I kinda rushed to get that across so I could put........the stuff at the end quicker. You're probably getting sick of me talking, so read now. On to Chapter 9: The Loss of a Comrade!  
  
The Halberd II was flying towards a volcano! Meta-Lance stated that high mystical energy was found in the volcano. The Red Stone must be here!  
  
Chris, Regulus, Kirby, Bio Spark, and Meta-Lance got off of the Halberd II and looked into the hole of the mountain. Magma flowed in there like water flows at the beach. The five jumped into the crater and were soon inside the volcano.  
  
"Damn, it's hot in here." Regulus stated.  
  
"Thank you very much, Captain Obvious!" Chris replied.  
  
"Both of you drop it! There's no need to argue here!" Meta-Knight yelled, silencing the brothers. As the five walked, Chris had a memory.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chris was much younger then. He had no parents of his own, at least none that he remembered well. He had remembered that they were murdered by a cloaked figure with a scythe. He was found by Regulus, who was only three years older than him and the two were like brothers since the two had no parents. One day, the traveling Dreamlanders walked near a volcano.  
  
"We shouldn't be here, bro." Chris stated scared which was natural for a blue Kirby to be afraid of fire or heat. Regulus laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, little bro. I'll protect ya." Regulus replied, holding his claymore he named Rukifellth, the same claymore he has at present. All of a sudden, a dragon flew out of the volcano and looked at the two Dreamlanders.  
  
"Stay behind me, bro!" Regulus yelled and held Rukifellth in a battle stance. The dragon breathed fire at the two, but Regulus blew the fire away with his claymore. He then charged at the dragon and slashed at it, but the dragon slashed at Regulus's cheek and was sent flying back, bleeding badly and then the dragon breathed more fire at Regulus, severely burning him. Chris, now filled with anger, grabbed Rukifellth easily and slashed viscously at the dragon. Regulus was surprised. A minute ago, Chris was only just a child, now he's a furious swordsman! As soon as the dragon was slain, however, Chris dropped the claymore and fell on the ground, tired. Regulus brings Chris to a nearby town, left him in the inn and let him rest. He then bought himself a pistol and a Wheelie Bike. He went over to Chris, he was awake.  
  
"I'm going to be leaving for a while. You need to learn to control your anger to be a warrior! You have the skills and potential to be one. Here's 3500 bucks. This should be enough to buy yourself equipment and a vehicle of your choice." Regulus stated.  
  
"Why are you going away though?" Chris asked.  
  
"You need to learn to take care of yourself. I can't always protect you. See you later." Regulus then left the inn. Chris went to a few stores, bought a bunch of supplies and his Shadow Star, and went off to adventure.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chris looked at Regulus now. He looked the same on the outside, but different in the inside. What happened to him? Why is he like this now?  
  
"Chris!" Meta-Knight yelled. Chris was soon back to normal.  
  
"Sorry sir, I kind of zoned out for a sec." Chris apologized.  
  
"Come on now. We must get ourselves the Red Star Stone." Bio Spark stated and waited for the others to show up. Kirby looked around, seeing magma and red crystals and such. Kirby then saw a shine.  
  
"Guys! I think I found our stone!" Kirby stated.  
  
"Let's take it!" Regulus replied and the five went over to the shine. Kirby was right. It was the Red Stone. Chris was about to grab it when suddenly, a dragon came out of the magma!  
  
"Chris! Get the stone! We have to get outta here!" Meta-Knight yelled. Chris quickly grabbed the stone and the five began running away from the dragon. The dragon shoot multiple fireballs at the dreamlanders, but the swiftly dodged them. Kirby tripped and fell. The four stopped and Meta-Knight grabbed Kirby and they continued running until they ran into a dead end.  
  
"Wonderful............" Regulus stated and they turned towards the dragon. Regulus was for once, afraid. Chris, Meta-Knight, and Bio Spark drew out their weapons. Kirby got into a battle stance. Regulus then drew out his claymore and pistol. Then the battle began. Meta-Knight slashed at the dragon, but the dragon countered with a swipe of its tail and Meta-Knight flew backwards. Bio Spark threw multiple shurikens at the dragon. The dragon felt no pain at all and slashed at Bio Spark. Bio Spark swiftly dodged the claw and slashed it quite quickly. Kirby gave the dragon a powerful uppercut to the chin, but the dragon swiped Kirby away with its powerful tail. Regulus fired a bullet at the dragon's eye. The dragon roared in pain and then slashed Regulus so he almost fell into the boiling magma. Regulus dropped his pistol in the boiling flames.  
  
"Shit!" Regulus yelled and got back on the ground.  
  
Chris slashed at the dragon many times in the chest. The dragon grabbed Chris and threw him towards the lava. Meta-Knight saw this and flew upward and grabbed Chris before he fell into the magma.  
  
Regulus began to glow a bright yellow. His sword also glowed yellow. Regulus stabbed into the air as lightning struck it.  
  
"You shall die! Thunder Blade!" Regulus charged at the dragon and slashed at the dragon with the electrifying blade. The dragon screamed in pain and the dragon fell into the magma, never to be seen again. Regulus then dropped the Rukifellth on the ground and passed out. Chris grabbed Regulus and the Rukifellth as he handed Bio Spark the stone. Meta-Knight picked up Kirby and the three got back on the Halberd II. Bio Spark put the Red Stone in the treasury.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Rash looked across his window. Darksol and Hydra accompanied him.  
  
"They only need the Purple Stone............" Rash stated.  
  
"Should do something about that, my lord?" Darksol asked.  
  
"No, they're only getting the stones for me." Rash replied as he smirked.  
  
"What about the Shadow Blade, sire?" Hydra asked.  
  
"I will find it myself, unless the sky blue one finds it........." Rash replied.  
  
"Why the blue one though, my lord?" Darksol asked out of curiosity.  
  
"The blue one has some darkness in him. If he takes the sword, he will be a great servant to our side." Rash concluded. Rash grabbed his scythe. "Some dreamlanders will die soon. The yellow one and Meta- Knight." He and his two subordinates went off. They got on a scouting ship and went towards the Halberd II!  
  
"Sir! A small ship is approaching us at high speeds!" Meta-Axe yelled.  
  
"To the deck!" Meta-Knight yelled to the foursome. They got on the deck to meet Rash, Darksol, and Hydra.  
  
"It's time for you to die........." Rash stated.  
  
"I don't have time for this crap!" Meta-Knight yelled.  
  
"Stick around. Your about to witness Meta-Knight and the yellow one's deaths!" Darksol stated.  
  
Regulus drew out the Rukifellth and charged at Darksol.  
  
"Regulus! Get back here!" Meta-Knight yelled, but those words never reached Regulus as he entered combat against the three of them. Hydra drew out his katana and slashed at Regulus. Regulus countered with a sword swipe of his own. Darksol slashed at Regulus with his Galaxia. Regulus was getting weak all ready and he slashed at Darksol. Rash gave Regulus the fatal strike as he slashed at Regulus's stomach. Regulus fell backwards, bleeding in various places.  
  
"Damn..........you bastards............" Regulus then closed his eyes. Chris was now extremely angry.  
  
"You killed my brother!!!! He shall be avenged!!!!!" Chris grabbed the Rukifellth and charged at the three, giving powerful slashes to Darksol. Darksol backed away due to his wounds and Hydra went up to Darksol to protect him. Rash was impressed by Chris's strength. Chris ran at Rash, but Rash kicked Chris away. Rash and his suburbanites entered their ship.  
  
"We'll spare Meta-Knight for now, but he will die during your quest! It may be me, or even Chris that dues the killing!" Rash stated and then the ship speeded away. Chris looked at the lifeless Regulus. Chris had tears trickling down his face and he punched the ground. Meta-Knight was speechless. Kirby looked extremely sad and was about to cry over the loss of their comrade. Bio Spark was also speechless.  
  
"Damn you, Rash! You bastard!!!!" Chris screamed as he continued punching the ground.  
  
Meta-Knight ordered the ship to land and the burial of Regulus was performed. Chris looked at his gravestone.  
  
"Here lies Regulus, the yellow dreamlander that fought Rash bravely and fell."  
  
"Things are defiantly going to be different without you, Reg. But your death will not be in vein......... I shall slay the one who murdered you and my parents." Chris stated. The four then got back on the Halberd II after saying prayers.  
  
-------------------------  
  
You didn't expect that now, did ya? Wasn't the end of this chapter sad? Anyway, review if you wish to. I'm off to do other things. 


	11. The Temple of Hades and the Purple Stone

Meta-Knight's Apprentice Chapter 10: The Temple of Hades and the Purple Stone.  
  
A/N: Ah, chapter 10 of MKA is here. I apologize for Meta-Knight's out-of- charatherness in chapter 9 (where he swears at T.A.C. and Slaz for being on the Halberd II), but I just wanted to have him have the feeling of anger in him (wouldn't you be angry if someone that wasn't invited and with the enemy was on your ship?). Yeah. Anyways, I got my new chappy up and it got some ideas of mine which I had kept in store for a while now. I just figured this time was appropriate.  
  
------------  
  
"Colonel Dee, where do we have to go now?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
"Actually, sir, the men really don't know. The radar hasn't detected anything like that for an hour now, sir." Colonel Dee replied.  
  
Meta-Knight sighed. "Is that radar having problems now?"  
  
"No sir. It isn't. We just don't know where its location is." Meta- Lance replied.  
  
Meta-Chef came into the bridge. "Sir, the men are getting hungry, but theirs not enough rations to feed everyone. We need to pick up more supplies, sir."  
  
Meta-Knight sighed some more. They weren't finding the last stone's location and now his troops are hungry. He ordered the ship to go into the closet town to pick up food supplies and think of where the last stone's location is.  
  
"Perhaps the Purple Stone can be found in a dark place, sir." Bio Spark suggested.  
  
"That's really likely." Chris replied.  
  
"Agreed." Meta-Knight stated. "Any other suggestions?  
  
"Cave! Maybe it's in a dark cavern or something." Kirby suggested.  
  
"It's possible, but I kinda doubt it. We've been finding our stones underground for a while now. Perhaps it's in a temple or something." Chris gave out his opinion.  
  
Meta-Knight snapped his fingers. "We must go to the Temple of Hades!"  
  
"Uhh....the Temple of Hades?" Chris asked as he shivered.  
  
"Yes. I heard that two valuable treasures exist there. One may be our stone." Meta-Knight explained.  
  
"Sir! Have you lost your mind?! No mortal has returned from the Temple of Hades!" Bio Spark stated.  
  
"We must try though. The fate of Dreamland is in our hands." Chris replied, even though he shivered from the thought.  
  
"Sir. We got enough food for 6 months. Shall we be off?" Meta-Chef stated.  
  
"Yes. Tell Colonel Dee to set course for the Temple of Hades." Meta- Knight replied.  
  
"The Temple of Hades?! Many died by attempting to take the treasure!" Meta-Chef stated.  
  
"I'm well aware of that." Meta-Knight replied. Everyone was now onboard the Halberd II and the ship went off towards the Temple of Hades. Soon enough, a temple with a black aura came into view. The Halberd II landed in front of the temple. Meta-Knight, Kirby, Chris, and Bio Spark came out of the ship.  
  
"Be careful, sire." Meta-Lance stated to the foursome. Meta-Knight simply nodded and the foursome went inside the temple.  
  
-----------  
  
"Mwahahaha! The fools have entered the Temple of Hades, where the Shadow Sword and the Purple Stone are!" Rash stated. Rash, Darksol, and Hydra were on their scout ship.  
  
"Shall we follow them?" Darksol asked.  
  
"Yes, it'd be much funner!" Rash replied. The scout ship landed near the temple and the trio walked inside the temple.  
  
--------------  
  
"This looks too easy, sir." Chris stated to Meta-Knight as they look across the hallway.  
  
"Yes. Move carefully." Meta-Knight replied. The foursome was walking carefully as they were told to. Kirby noticed a gigantic axe swinging about to slice Meta-Knight and Chris in half. Kirby pushed both Chris and Meta-Knight out of the way as the axe swung. Bio Spark ran by when the axe was about to go by again.  
  
"Thanks Kirby. I would've been in two now if it weren't for you." Meta-Knight stated as the trio got back on their feet and walked into the next room. It had strange designs on the floor. Meta-Knight placed his foot on one designed panel and it collapsed under his foot.  
  
"That design was shaped like a cross." Meta-Knight stated and tried a panel with a lightning bolt design on it, it didn't crumble up like the cross panel did. He tried another bolt panel. Nothing happened. He went through this room using the same strategy.  
  
"Travel on the lightning bolt panels, don't step on the other ones!" Meta-Knight yelled from across the room. Bio Spark swiftly went across while Chris did carefully. Kirby kinda hopped on each one, but about halfway, he slipped on one panel and was about to fall on to another panel. Chris saw this and ran across as panels crumbled behind him. He grabbed Kirby and carefully went across holding Kirby.  
  
"Good job, Chris. You risked your own life to save another. You're quite brave." Meta-Knight stated.  
  
"Thank you, sire. I only did what I thought was right." Chris replied.  
  
Then they went into a large arena. As soon as all four entered, the doors shut locked be themselves. Suddenly, many enemies appeared. The foursome got ready for battle as a Sir Kibble threw his bladed boomerang and Sword and Blade Knights charged at them. Meta-Knight slashed at a nearby Sword Knight as Kirby slide kicked one, causing him to go flying. Bio Spark threw plenty of shirkens at a couple of Sword Knights, killing them. Chris blew his icy breathe at nearby Sir Kibble, freezing him into an ice cube. They soon enough killed the large group and the doors opened and they continued onward. They soon saw both the Purple Stone and the Shadow Sword. Meta-Knight grabbed the Purple Stone and then the foursome were about to leave when Chris received a message by telepath.  
  
'Come, that me.'  
  
Chris turned back to the room, to see the Shadow Sword floating in the air.  
  
"What the.........?" Chris asked to himself.  
  
'You wish to avenge your brother, correct?' The Shadow Sword continued in telepathy.  
  
"How do you know?!" Chris demanded.  
  
The Shadow Sword floated closer to Chris. 'Then you'll need me. I'm the Shadow Sword. I have the power of vengeance.'  
  
"No.........you're trying to trick me!" Chris stated.  
  
'Wield me, Chris. I show no harm.........' the black cutlass pointed its hilt towards Chris. Chris couldn't resist and he grabbed the sword. Darkness went inside Chris's mind, plaguing him with evil intentions and the Shadow Sword controlled him. Chris then grew horns, wings, and a tail.  
  
"Finally, I found a suitable body to resurrect my true body!" The possessed Chris stated.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Uhh, Meta-Knight? Where'd Chris go?" Bio Spark asked.  
  
"He's gone?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
Kirby nodded and pointed back.  
  
"We have to look around and find him." Meta-Knight replied.  
  
The trio ran back into the room where the Purple Stone was and found the possessed Chris. He glared at Meta-Knight and Kirby.  
  
"You want your friend back?" Chris stated.  
  
"Chris? What happened to you?" Meta-Knight then noticed the Shadow Sword. "Let him go, Dark Matter!" Meta-Knight suddenly yelled.  
  
"Hahaha, I rather enjoy this body actually." Chris stated, possessed by Dark Matter.  
  
Meta-Knight drew out Galaxia. "We will get Chris back, like it or not!" Meta-Knight charged at Chris and swung his sword at Chris, who parried the attack with the Shadow Sword. Meta-Knight swung again, causing Chris to fall back, surprised from the attack. Chris got back on his feet and released a dark energy ball at Meta-Knight. Kirby's amulet of darkness was reacting to the Shadow Sword's energy and the Shadow Sword was somehow pulling away from Chris.  
  
"What is this?!" Chris yelled as the Shadow Sword escaped Chris's grip and Chris no longer had horns, wings, or a tail. The Shadow Sword fell on the ground.  
  
"You okay, Chris?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I know about Rash's plan though, we must protect the stones. And destroy the Shadow Sword. They can restore Dark Matter!" Chris yelled as he drew out his sword and destroyed the Shadow Sword with a powerful slash. The blade of the Shadow Sword collapsed into many pieces, never to be able to be repaired.  
  
Meta-Knight was surprised. The Shadow Sword broke from Chris's sword rather easily. Nevertheless, the foursome went back on the Halberd II and went to a different destination.  
  
---------------  
  
So.........how was this chapter? Good, bad, weird? Review if you wish too. I'm off to go somewhere over the rainbow. (disappears) 


	12. The Final Battle

Meta-Knight's Apprentice

Chapter 11: The Final Battle

A/N: Meh, I apologize for this one taking so long. The beginning is actually a rather sad part of the chapter, and for those with weak stomachs should not read this chapter as there is gore and blood in this chapter. Tell me if you think the rating should go up or not because of this chapter. You've been warned.

Rash seemed to be rather angry and crazed. Ever sense he saw the Shadow Sword shattered, he became quite furious. It didn't seem possible to him that such a powerful weapon would be broken so easily. Rash clutched his fist, then he started laughing like a crazed manic.

"Ha ha ha.........well, Dark Matter, my master. I'll get that troublesome Meta-Knight for you, my master. I will........." Rash calmly stated to himself.

"Lord Rash, the enemy has all 5 of the Star Stones. Should we go after them?" Hydra asked Rash as he dashed into the room.

".........of course." Rash replied rather silently.

The trio went inside Rash's flagship and went after the Halberd II with ultra-high speed.

"Congratulations gentlemen, our quest is now at an end........." Meta-Knight spoke to his comrades. Everyone shook hands and gave out their congratulations and such, except Chris. He seemed to be the most unhappy, but who could blame him? He lost the only family he ever really had.........Regulus. Chris held Regulus's claymore, the Rukifellth, with dignity and sorrow.

"Our quest isn't over yet, sir........." Chris stated silently. Meta-Knight heard this however and went over to his apprentice.

"Come to my room, I need to speak to you privately........." The valiant knight whispered to Chris. "If you can excuse us, we have to talk privately." Meta-Knight stated towards his crew and the duo went inside Meta-Knight's chamber. It was a really nice room for it had carpeting and decent furniture. There was also a desk with plenty of papers on it, a bed, and a bookcase filled with swordsmanship books and ancient books. Meta-Knight pulled out a book covered with dust in a drawer from his desk and scanned a few pages rather quickly. He stopped and handed it to Chris.

"Read it." Meta-Knight stated. Chris obeyed and grabbed the book and began reading its contents.

February 3, 2042

My father, who was the leader of the Star Warriors at the time, told about the plan to us. It was going to be a sneak attack on Dark Matter's fortress! The plan was so perfect. Half the group would attack it from the front, but the other half is going to enter it from behind and massacre them all! We could finally end this 25 year war! I was finally attending a very important battle as I am part of the second unit. I'm so excited! The war is drawing to an end. I should get some rest; I'll need it for tomorrow.

"Is this a diary of yours, sir?" Chris asked.

"Continue reading it, you'll understand why I showed it after you finished the second day." Meta-Knight calmly replied.

February 4, 2042

We went towards Dark Matter's fortress. Gaia, Gioz, and I were part of the second group to attack from behind. When we barged in, it was quiet and nobody was around. Too quiet......... Something was wrong. Did my father miscalculate the outcome? No matter what it was, I pulled out my saber to be careful and Gioz had his claw ready as Gaia loaded up his rifle. We went towards the door, and then the door behind us suddenly closed and locked itself! It was a trap! A Waddle Dee with a bandanna around his head was up in a high place. I knew who he was, Rash. He was supposed to be part of dad's unit! I yelled to him "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in dad's unit!" However, he only laughed. "Stupid fool! You're trapped and you'll be slain!" That's when the enemy came out of nowhere completely by surprise. All I heard were screams and sounds of battle. We fought valiantly, but many good men died, including Gaia, because of the scheme. Rash betrayed us! No, he was a spy all along. I should've known better! Gioz had an arm missing and was bleeding literally everywhere. That didn't change his will to fight though. He fought on like a savage beast that was not afraid of death. He told me to escape, but I wouldn't tolerate it. I charged in and helped him. He couldn't defeat them all by himself! I was thrown back, however as he became surrounded by the demons. I only heard laughter and Gioz was dead. The demons charged at me. I had to escape, but the things were everywhere and kept coming. I killed many with my sword, but then it broke and even then, I fought on. I had to fight for my life, even if all I had was a broken sword to defend myself. Rash slashed my face with a black scythe, causing me to scream, and I knew that my only chance to survive was to played dead as the demons and Rash left the room. I stumbled out of the room as the door was unlocked now and I had to find my father. I rushed at the front of the fortress. All I saw were bodies and blood. I saw my father's headless body and I ran. Warfare was too much for me......... Dark Matter will pay for this very day, I will have my revenge.

Chris closed the diary. "It was yours, wasn't it?" Meta-Knight only nodded.

"I swore that one day, Dark Matter will pay for that day he killed my friends and my father. That day will come soon enough. I know how you feel." Meta-Knight replied.

"Sir, I'll be at your side all the time." Chris stated, Meta-Knight smiled beneath his mask.

"You're, indeed, a fine lad. Tomorrow, we'll strike Rash's ship, order him to tell us where Dark Matter sleeps, and then we destroy him." Meta-Knight told Chris. It was nightfall and Meta-Knight ordered for the automatic cannons to defend themselves from any enemy attack.

Rash spotted Meta-Knight's ship, his eyes were blood-shot and showed lack of sleep, but he didn't care. He watched the Halberd II's every movement. He was defiantly crazed now. Hydra and Darksol noticed this and wanted to abandon their leader.

"We should go now!" Hydra whispered to Darksol.

"Okay then, let's go!" Darksol whispered back and the two snuck out of the room. Rash didn't care though. He jumped through the window and landed on the deck of Meta-Knight's ship, which was normally an impossible jump, but Rash has inhuman abilities that let him do this type of stuff.

"Ah, so you're finally here......... I was expecting you, traitor."

Rash turned to see a cloaked Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight threw off his cloak and drew out Galaxcia.

"You put many of us in much suffering! Let us end this now, Rash!" Meta-Knight yelled.

Chris was disturbed from his sleep as from he heard Meta-Knight's yell and gazed from the window. He gasped. Rash was on board the ship, with his scythe! His subordinates, however, were nowhere in sight. Chris could only watch Meta-Knight and Rash duel to the death.

Meta-Knight slashed at Rash, but Rash side-stepped and whacked the veteran knight with the butt of his scythe. Rash was quicker and reacted faster, but Meta-Knight was stronger and more experienced. Meta-Knight kicked Rash in the gut, sending Rash flying. Rash shot black beams at Meta-Knight and since it was evening, the beams were almost impossible to avoid. Meta-Knight took two of the 5 beams and Meta-Knight charged at Rash. Meta-Knight slashed Rash's arm off, causing him to bleed. Rash, however, didn't seem to noticed that he was now an arm missing. He just wanted to kill Meta-Knight.

"I should have killed you back then!" Meta-Knight screamed.

"Ha ha ha! It is useless, Meta-Knight, or should I say, Alexander! Your time has come! You'll soon join your father!" Rash replied. Meta-Knight, filed with an unspeakable rage, slashed at Rash furiously. Rash, however, parried each attack with ease. Meta-Knight couldn't concentrate after Rash taunted so many times during the fight.

"You weakling! I'll kill you just like the demons killed Gioz and Gaia!" Rash taunted again. Now, Meta-Knight rage was filled up. His normally glowing yellow eyes were now red with rage and hatred. Meta-Knight slashed at Rash so hard, that Rash's scythe was cut in two and Meta-Knight began to slash Rash so violently. Blood spewed off of rash everywhere. Meta-Knight then stopped, thinking he was no better than Rash. He gazed at Rash, who was now armless and had plenty of fresh wounds. Rash only laughed. His mind was gone.

"Meta-Knight, you should have finished me off......... Now you'll die here on your own ship, just like that fool Regulus!" Rash screamed as a black aura surrounded him.

"Nobody insults my brother that way!"

Chris charged in, sword in hand. Meta-Knight, however, pushed Chris back into the ship and locked the door.

"No Chris, I must fight him alone. I admire your courage, though." Meta-Knight calmly stated as he looked back at Rash. Rash however, was now a demon. The demon had long black horns on his head, had pure white eyes, its skin was black, its tail had spikes at the end, and had sharp claws.

"Stupid fool! You cannot beat me with that puny weapon!" Rash screamed as he charged at Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight had never fought anything like this before and got smacked by the spiky tail. Meta-Knight's mask had protected his face though. Meta-Knight charged at the demon and slashed it. He couldn't break the beast's skin! Meta-Knight had no idea what to do. Meta-Knight had to start thinking about what to do as he defended against the beast's powerful claws. The demon released a black ball of pure darkness. Meta-Knight slashed the energy ball and it turned into 3 balls that went towards the demon. The demon then fell on his back when he took the triple blow. Meta-Knight knew what to do! The demon jumped in midair and his arm transformed into a rifle type weapon. He landed and shot a beam from his gun arm. The beam blew Meta-Knight backward and he took major damage. Meta-Knight grabbed a nearby pole and threw at the demon when it was about to fire a beam. The beam reflected back from the pole and hit the demon. The demon fell on his back again when he took the blow. The demon got back on its feet and his arm transformed into a crystal orb. The orb released magic on Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight reflected it with his magical sword, Galaxcia. The demon then fell backward, off the deck of the ship and he screamed. Meta-Knight wiped his head which has a mixture or sweat and blood. The demon flew back, however, for it had grown wings! Meta-Knight put on his cloak which turned into wings and it turned into an aerial battle! Meta-Knight flew towards the demon and he slashed at him. The demon took minor damage; he was no longer invincible from Galaxcia. The demon changed his arms into a sword and shield and attack Meta-Knight with a stab attack. Meta-Knight blocked the blow with Galaxcia and performed an uppercut move on the demon which made him fall backward. The demon screamed in pain as he charged at Meta-Knight and slashed and stabbed him furiously. Meta-Knight screamed and fell back on the ship. The demon was about to slice him in half when a blue blur slashed at the demon violently. Chris was now next to Meta-Knight.

"Don't interfere, Chris!" Meta-Knight yelled.

"You can't beat this creep by yourself, sir!" Chris yelled back.

The demon laughed as he changed his arm into a magic rod. The orb at the tip of the rod summoned powerful lightning bolts at the group and it did heavy damage to Chris and Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight was almost dead. The Blue Star Stone, however, reacted and healed Meta-Knight's wounds. The demon changed his arms into punch dagger weapons. Meta-Knight charged in front of the demon and slashed at it swiftly and powerfully. The demon fell back from the blow and charged at Meta-Knight. Chris attacked the being from the side and the beast gave out a deathly scream. Meta-Knight went up to the demon and sliced it in half, nearly killing the demon. The two breathed heavily.

"You know Chris, that demon almost kept his word if you didn't aid me. I must thank you." Meta-Knight stated, breathing heavily.

"No need....to thank me, sir." Chris replied, breathing heavily. Then the ship began to rumble violently.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Chris yelled, surprised. The demon opened its eyes and laughed.

"You didn't think I'd just....die on ya, would you! If I'm going down, I'm taking every one of you with me!!!" The demon laughed and then the ship continued to rumble and Chris fell on his back and Meta-Knight stood up. The ship was about to crash! Meta-Knight and Chris ran inside and the crew was panicking.

"Sir! The engine's failing! We're going to crash!" Meta-Axe cried.

"Remain calm, guys! If you're panicking, then you'll die! Is the evacuation ships ready for take off?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Yes sir, but we only have 2 ships!" Colonel Dee replied.

"How many can those ships hold?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Each ship can only hold 5 people. One of us has to stay!" Meta-Chain replied.

"You guys get on the ships, and get out of here!" Meta-Knight ordered.

"But sir, what about you?!" Meta-Chain yelled.

"Get on those ships! That's an order!" Meta-Knight yelled. Meta-Axe, Meta-Lance, Meta-Chain, Colonel Dee, Chris, Blade, Simirror, Waddle Dee, Bio Spark, and Kirby got on the ships and took off. Meta-Knight grabbed the Star Stones and opened his wings. He began flying away from the ship. The Halberd II crashed into a mountain, causing a gigantic explosion to occur! Meta-Knight felt the heat of the explosion behind him. His wings could no longer hold the pressure and he fell downward into the snow on a large mountain...

Chris gazed at the explosion. He knew that Meta-Knight was still alive, but where would he be?

"We have to look for Meta-Knight!" Chris yelled to Bio Spark. Bio Spark nodded and he turned the ship around. Chris told the other two ships to wait for them to return. Chris, Bio Spark, and Kirby looked around, searching for Meta-Knight. Kirby spotted Meta-knight and ship flew towards him. He lay in the snow with the Star Stones in his hand, Galaxcia sheathed.

"Sir! Get up! Please!" Chris yelled. Meta-Knight opened his eyes and saw Chris, Bio Spark, and Kirby.

"Where.........am I?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Sir, we'll get you back to Orange Ocean!" Bio Spark replied and the trio grabbed Meta-Knight and put him in the escape ship. The ship was much more cramped then it was before, but it flew towards the other two ships. Then the three ships flew towards Orange Ocean.

Meta-Knight opened his eyes once more. He was lying in his bed back at his castle! Meta-Knight was not at full recovery, but he could walk at least and he went towards the kitchen. All of Meta-Knight soldiers cheered for the recovery of their leader. Meta-Knight looked around. He didn't see Chris or Kirby anywhere.

"Where are Chris and Kirby?" Meta-Knight asked. Bio Spark went up to Meta-Knight and answered for the others.

"Lord Meta-Knight, Chris left to adventure on his own, and Kirby returned to Cappy Town with Simirror and Waddle Dee. Blade and I stayed here with you, sir." Bio Spark replied.

Meta-Knight smiled underneath his mask. "I'm glad that I have such good friends as you guys. It's finally over."

"What do you mean, sir?" Bio Spark asked.

"One day Bio Spark, Dark Matter will be defeated. One day to come........."

The Aftermath.........

Meta-Knight's army, along with Kirby, Bio Spark, and Blade, defeated Dark Matter once and for all. Peace was bought back to all of Popstar ever since that battle ended. Kirby retired from fighting to be with his friends. Meta-Knight promoted Blade and Bio Spark to Generals after the battle. Colonel Dee continued to provide air ship service to Meta-Knight as do the crew of the Halberd II, which are crew members of Meta-Knight's latest flagship, Regulus, named after Chris's brother who would never be forgotten by Meta-Knight. As for Chris, nobody really knows what happened to the sky blue swordsman for he did not participate in the ultimate battle. He continued to wield Rukifellth. Some say that he became a mercenary. Others say that he left Popstar to search for his reason to live. Meta-Knight believed to see Chris one day while walking around the Orange Ocean beach. The two gazed at each other. Chris had become a strong swordsman. His purple cloak flew with the wind. Meta-Knight ran towards him, but Chris wasn't there anymore......... Meta-Knight believes that he settled down with a new life, but nobody truly knows.........

The End

So, how was the last chapter? Review if you wish too. If you'll excuse me, I'm going attempt to come up with a new story to write. See ya later! (disappears)


End file.
